


Petplay

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Submission, quick and dirty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Iorveth loves how obedient Vernon is... that is, when he's actually being good.





	Petplay

Vernon lowered his head and carefully placed the stick on the ground, briefly touching it with his nose to ensure it didn't roll. He held his head up high and smiled, knowing what comes next.

"Good boy, good boy!" Iorveth reached down and pat the top of Vernon's head. "Okay, one more throw." Iorveth grabbed the stick and started waving it in Vernon's face. "You ready? Are you ready? Fetch!"

The stick went soaring through the air, landing just short of the far wall. Vernon crawled towards it as fast as he could, his protective kneepads shuffling along the ground with each 'stride'. When he reached the stick, he picked it up with his mouth and brought it back to his elf.

"Good boy! Now, drop it." Iorveth held out his hand for Vernon to drop the stick into. Vernon tilted his head to the side and looked at Iorveth like he didn't understand what was going on. "Drop it." Iorveth repeated more forcefully.

This time, Vernon obeyed. He leaned to the side and dropped the stick on the ground, then looked back up with a shit-eating grin. Iorveth sighed and picked up the stick himself, then pet Vernon and turned to take his leash off its hook.

"Bare your neck to me." Iorveth threw out as an afterthought. When he turned back around, leash in hand, he found Vernon to be proudly displaying his blue collar. "Good boy." He hooked the leash to the collar and tugged on it. "Come on, let's go back to the bedroom."

Iorveth tugged on the leash and walked off, knowing full well that Vernon would follow. He took a short walk through the house and went straight to the bedroom. He takes a seat on the bed and puts the leash down next to him. "Don't run off."

Vernon kneels by Iorveth's side. He lays his head on Iorveth's thigh and closes his eyes. When he feels a hand petting the top of his head, he sighs softly and smiles.

"You've been so good today." Iorveth tucks Vernon's hair behind his ear. "So obedient. I loved every second of it."

Vernon giggles and leans into Iorveth's touch. Then, he looks up at Iorveth and holds his hips. Iorveth raises a brow, but does nothing. Vernon looks back down at Iorveth's crotch, leans forward, and kisses it. He makes eye contact with Iorveth and licks at him through his clothes.

"My my my," Iorveth smirks. "I was going to make you pleasure me, but it seems you've beaten me to the punch." Iorveth cards his fingers through Vernon's hair, settling at the back of his head.

Vernon chuckles and takes the end of Iorveth's skirt. He would have lifted it up, but out of nowhere Iorveth yanks on his hair. Vernon cries out and drops the skirt.

"No!" Iorveth holds up one finger and flicks it. "Bad! You're supposed to use your teeth!"

Vernon whimpers, looking at Iorveth all sad. He drops Iorveth's skirt, then obediently picks it back up with his teeth.

"Good boy." Iorveth soothes Vernon's scalp with loving pets.

Vernon smiles through the cloth in his mouth and hikes it up until Iorveth's crotch is visible. He feels a giddy high washing over him at the thought of taking Ioeveth's pants off and letting him use Vernon's mouth… but then he realizes something: he can't strip Iorveth down any further if he's holding his skirt up.

As if he read Vernon's mind, Iorveth chuckles. "Here, let me hold it for you." He takes his skirt out of Vernon's mouth. "Continue."

Vernon presses a kiss to Iorveth's clothed, hardening cock, then he takes the drawstrings into his mouth and undoes the loose knot with his teeth. He takes a second to let Iorveth lift his hips up, then Vernon slides down his pants in one go.

"You're a good boy, Vernon. You're a good, good boy." Iorveth starts petting Vernon once again, gently pushing his face into his crotch. He gasps a little as Vernon yanks down his underwear, freeing his dick. "That's it, you're doing so good." Iorveth smiles down at Vernon and pats the top of his head.

Encouraged by Iorveth's praise, Vernon takes the head of his cock into his mouth and begins to suck and lap at it. After several moments of this, Veenon just can't hold himself back any further and takes in more of Iorveth's cock.

"Ah, you like that?" Iorveth heavily breathes out as he tries to keep his voice from wavering. He bites his lip and concentrates on breathing through his nose, but it's hard to concentrate on anything when Vernon looks so good with his dick in his mouth.

Vernon, of course, responds to him by pulling away, taking a deep breath, and then deepthroating Iorveth's cock in one smooth motion. And hearing Iorveth moan and command him for more is his reward for doing so. Vernon moans around Iorveth's cock as he starts bobbing his head up and down. His devilish tongue swirls around the shaft without pause, giving Iorveth almost too much pleasure. But all too soon, he stops, and slowly pulls the cock out until only his tongue remained on the head.

"The fuck?!" Iorveth pants out as he realizes Vernon stopped. "Suck. Me. Off!"

Vernon simply looks up at him with innocent brown eyes, then he drags his tongue around Iorveth's slit agonizingly slowly. Each passing second makes it harder for Iorveth to keep himself together, but for Vernon, it's all too easy to savor the taste of Iorveth's precum.

Iorveth growls, and something in him snaps. He suddenly pries Vernon's mouth open and shoves him back down on his cock. The gag he gets in return makes Iorveth's head spin, urging him on. He starts fucking Vernon's mouth in earnest, not giving a single shit about his comfort anymore. After all, he told Vernon to keep sucking him off, but Vernon disobeyed him. Disobedient pets don't deserve gentle treatment.

Vernon continues to gag around Iorveth's long cock. Tears well up in his eyes as his throat is used and abused, but he's not even thinking about stopping. In fact, he wants- no, needs more harsh treatments, more fuckings where Vernon doesn't get a say in it. He needs someone to put him in his place, and Iorveth is perfect for the job. He's cruel and kind, sadistic, and yet he knows when to stop and when to keep going. In other words, Vernon couldn't have chosen a better dom.

Iorveth grabs Vernon's hair and yanks him.away, making him cry out in pain. Iorveth takes himself in hand and starts furiously stroking himself to the sight of Vernon's red, swollen, spit-covered lips. Vernon closes his eyes and keeps his lips parted, eagerly awaiting what comes next. It only takes a few seconds for Iorveth to squirt cum all over Vernon's face. When he allows himself to finally stop, he lets go of his cock and smiles. With the combination of semen, tears, and saliva all over Vernon's face, it's hard to resist tucking his hair behind his ear.

"You look adorable like that." Iorveth softly gasps, relishing in how Vernon leans into his touch.

Vernon lays his head on Iorveth's thigh as he pants for his precious air. When Iorveth starts carding his fingers through Vernon's hair, Vernon smiles and reaches for Iorveth's free hand. Iorveth allows him to grasp it in a tight hold, giving him time to recover from his borderline abuse.

"Vernon?"

Vernon lazily tilts his head up.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, since you've been bad at all, but fuck it. I'll let you orgasm now, just pick a sex toy and I'll fuck you with it."

Vernon smiles and starts crawling away to fetch his favorite toy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some chat a really long time ago. i forget who it was with


End file.
